A Fine Line
by TazFromStarship
Summary: Rose's relationship with Scorpius as they go through seven years at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: not mine

First Year  
>I hopped off the Hogwarts Express to see my mother waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me, and I tried to return it. In truth, however, I felt horrible. I had only been at Hogwarts for a few months, and I already had an enemy. Why did Scorpius Malfoy have to be such a jerk all the time? I never did anything to him. I just showed up at school, and he decided that I was worthy of his hate. Luckily, I'd have these few weeks of Christmas vacation to get away from him.<p>

"Is anyone else here?" I asked my mom when I got over to her.

"Nope," she answered. "Just you and me today. I want to hear all about your first months at Hogwarts! Friends? Classes? Boys?"

"Goodness, Mom," I replied with an eye roll. "I've only been gone a few months! I'll tell you everything, but can we get something to eat while we talk? I'm famished!"

"Of course, sweetheart!" my mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again. As much as I loved my family, they could all be really annoying at times. "I was actually planning on taking you to this great Muggle restaurant over here. If that's ok. It's fine if you want something else. But it's close by and the food is pretty good. I even got some of the strange Muggle money. Good thing I'm a Muggleborn; I know all about their money and..."

"MOM!" I cut her off. "Any place is fine. I don't really care. I'd just like some food, and then, I can tell you about Hogwarts." Mom nodded and began walking away. I smiled, grabbed my things, and followed her.

When we were at the restaurant, I began to explain about Malfoy and how he hated me for no apparent reason. When I was done ranting, Mom just smiled at me and said, "Rose, it is a fine line between love and hate."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied not really believing her. Malfoy and I hated each other, and it was going to stay that way.

Right?

Second Year  
>I hopped the Hogwarts Express happy for Christmas vacation. Second year was already off to a bad start. And that bad start had a name: Scorpius Malfoy. He was being rude to me at every chance. He just wanted to start a fight. He looked for an excuse. I was in his way. I was too ugly. I was too smart. I needed to be taught a lesson for something unimportant I did. He was having a bad day. He simply felt like practicing his hexes. Any excuse he could think of to start a duel with me.<p>

Once again, my mom waited for me. Once again, we spent the day together talking about my life at the same Muggle restaurant. I ranted about Malfoy and the duels we got in. I told my mom about the number of times I'd already sent him to the Hospital Wing. She tried not to smile, but I could tell she was proud of my wand ability even if it was causing me a lot of detentions.

After she paid the bill, my mom looked at me and said, "Do you remember what I told you last year?"

I nodded and repeated, "It's a thin line between love and hate."

"Yes," my mom replied with a smile. "I think Mr. Malfoy likes you. He wants you to notice him, so he teases, taunts, hexes, and does whatever possible to get your attention."

"Love and hate are two completely different things with a thick line separating them," I responded wondering where she got her crazy ideas from.

"Ask Uncle Harry about his parents," my mom told me before standing to leave.

Third Year  
>So what if James and Lily Potter hated each other, but they ended up getting married? That didn't matter. Their hate relationship was probably completely different than the hate relationship I have with Scorpius. I don't love him. I don't like him. I hate him. He doesn't love me. He doesn't like me. He hates me. I hoped that repeating it in my head would make it true. I don't love him. I don't like him. I don't hate him. Wait, I do hate him. Yeah, that's the truth. Right?<br>I hate him.  
>I hate him.<p>

I don't hate him.

Wait, no that's wrong. I sighed and turned in my lumpy bed in the Hospital Wing. Yeah, this year instead of hopping off the Hogwarts Express to meet my mother, I was in the Hospital Wing with a broken foot. And it was all thanks to, you guessed it, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey," greeted a deep voice from behind me. Speak of the devil...

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked. It was enough to have him in my thoughts. I didn't need him by me too!

"Um," he began gulping, "I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about your foot. I didn't mean to knock you off your broom during the Quidditch game. I really am sorry, Rose."

"Save it, Malfoy, I don't need your excuses…Wait, did you just call me Rose?" I questioned confused. He never called me by my first name. Doing so would imply that we were friends...or more than friends. And we weren't. We hated each other, and it's a thick lone between love and hate.

"Um, yeah," he replied nervously. "I thought it might make my apology sound more sincere. I really am sorry. I can't stress that enough. I know what you think, but I didn't knock you off on purpose."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ok," I replied, "I guess I forgive you. But this doesn't mean we're friends. We still hate each other."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Scorpius replied before walking away with a smirk on his face.

Fourth Year  
>The year had actually been going really well. Scorpius and I hadn't fought as much. We weren't friends, but we mostly ignored each other. We only dueled once a week, which was a big improvement. Sometimes we even passed by each other in the hallway and didn't yell an insult. Though, most of the time we still do. We hate each other, but we try not to make it as public.<p>

As I got off the Hogwarts Express, I saw my mom waiting for me as always. She smiled and asked me how my year was so far. We went to our regular Muggle restaurant and talked about my year.

"I haven't heard you mention Scorpius yet. How is he? Are you guys still under the delusion you hate each other?" my mom asked.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and answered, "It's not delusion, Mother. We hate each other. That's final. The day we fall in love is the day Teddy and Victoire decide to get married! Which we both know won't happen soon because Teddy isn't ready to 'settle down.'"

"Ron and I have a bet. He owes me 10 galleons if you and Scorpius fall in love before you graduate. I owe him the same if you two go on hating each other. When you do fall..."

"If," I cut her off.

"What?" she responded confused.

"If we fall in love," I corrected and motioned for her to continue.

"If you fall in love, Ron will get very angry. So be gentle when you tell him." Luckily, I would never. Have to tell him that Scorpius and I were dating because it would never happen. Right?

Fifth Year  
>Once again I was stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas. It was one of the bad things about being a prefect. I had to watch the little kids staying at school, and because of my luck, I get to stay and watch them with Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

"Ready Weasley?" Scorpius asked. I nodded, and we set off to do rounds.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Why'd you hate me so much when we first met? I didn't do anything to you," I said sadly.

"It was because of my dad. He pointed you and said you were a Weasley. He said I should hate you, but I didn't hate you. I actually lo…" he stopped in the middle and froze in place.

I froze to. "You actually what? Love me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"No, Rose, that's insane. I could never love you," he said and began walking again.

"Scorp, it's ok to admit you love me," I tell him quietly.

He whips and stands nose to nose with me. "I could never love you," he whispers evilly. There I stood looking into his bottomless gray eyes. And I was so head of heels for him that I did the only logical thing to do in a situation like this. I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then he began to kiss pass. We kissed long and passionate.

"What I meant to say," said Scorpius when we broke apart, "was that I could never hate you. I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Scorp," I said before kissing him again.

Sixth Year

Scorpius and I jumped off the train and walked over to where my parents were waiting. "Dad," I said, "I believe you owe Mom 10 Galleons."

He frowned as he saw Scorpius and me holding hands. After a minute, he sighed," I always knew it would happen. After all, it's a fine line between love and hate."

I smiled, and we all went to eat at the Muggle restaurant.

Seventh Year

Scorpius and I decided to stay home for our seventh year Christmas vacation. We lounged in the head dorm we shared, and we…"talked." I can't tell you all the details though. You might get too jealous and try to steal my boyfriend.


End file.
